1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sharing of information between devices through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most electronic devices are able to communicate through a network, and are equipped with a display screen for displaying various information. However, users are not able to carry all of the electronic devices they own. As a result, these users cannot often take an immediate action on an electronic device, which undergoes an operation state change.